Perfect Revenge
by Koganeiro Kitsune
Summary: After a long battle with a lethal enemy, the Reikai Tentai decides to celebrate. But what happens there that made Hiei swear revenge against... Kurama? CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!
1. A Long Battle

Perfect Revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I do, however, own Tamachi and his Serpent's Fang attack, though.

Chapter one: A Long Battle

~KURAMA'S POV~

"KURAMA! MOVE!" Thank Inari Yusuke has a big mouth. I leapt to the side only milliseconds before the blast of energy hit. Apparently, Tamachi had tried to ambush me from behind with his Serpent's Fang attack. After all, he was invisible, and hiding his energy very well. I looked at the large hole-no, crater in the ground where I just was, and scowled a bit. 

The grass around the hole had already began to turn a nasty greenish-yellowish color, and I knew the Serpent's Fang's poisonous effect had begun to take place. I tightened my hold on my Rose Whip as I scanned the area, searching for Tamachi's energy signal. But I found none. He was hiding it again. I began to form another plan in my head, but it was extremely risky. 

However, the only way I could attack him now was to wait until he unleashed his Serpent's Fang, and then attack by using the released energy as a guide. After all, it would have to come from somewhere, right? So I crouched, prepared myself, and waited. 

Hiei, had his Jagan Eye exposed on his forehead, and it was glowing purple. I knew he was searching for Tamachi, but by the look on his face, he was not succeeding. I quickly sent a mental message to him, telling him I had an idea, and why it would be a _bad_ idea if he Dragon of the Darkness Flamed everything. 

"Serpent's Fang!" An immense amount of energy rushed to my senses, and I impulsively lashed out with my Rose Whip. I pulled on it hard, and to my delight, something was pulling on the other end. Using the whip as a rope, I slammed the resister into the ground, and the invisibility spell wore off. 

A poison demon with a shock of bright blue hair appeared, glaring at me through fiery crimson-colored eyes. Yet, he made no movement. The whip was already half-buried in the back of his neck, and any more movement would me certain death. Too bad. I jerked the weapon, and the battle was over. Finally. I sighed, and uncoiled my bloody whip from around Tamachi's neck, and transformed it back into a regular rose. I was just tucking it back into my hair, when Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to me. 

"Good going, Kurama!" Yusuke grinned, slapping me on the back. I slightly smiled, and nodded, keeping my calm personality. But inside, I was so ecstatic, I could have danced to "Ultimate You" if I wanted to (AN: Oh yeah, I don't own that either). The complete opposite of me, however, was Kuwabara. He was laughing and jumping around, glad that the battle was finally over. He was obviously very expressive with his mood and emotions.

"Yeah! I know, let's celebrate! Party at my house on Saturday!" I smiled at the prospect, but Hiei only huffed and began to walk away. And it wasn't until later that I found out why. It seemed that Mukoro had called him away for a mission _before_ the fight with Tamachi, yet he never carried it out because of Koenma's interruption. So, he had to go back to Makai and fulfill Mukoro's mission. Yes… a bit confusing, and it was even worse when Yusuke and Kuwabara had tried to explain it to me. 

But maybe it was for the best that Hiei wasn't going to be at the party. After all, Hiei was not the type you would call social. And with Yukina being there, he was even less likely to talk, much less do anything. So, obviously, we could omit _him_ from the guest list. Oh well. 

Over the next week, Yusuke and Kuwabara planned for the party. Hm… I believe that would be the first time they worked hard on something _besides_ fighting. Maybe they're getting more mature. Actually, Kuwabara did most of the planning. The most Yusuke did was write up the guest list, being Yusuke. Of course, the whole Reikai Tentai, (minus Hiei) would be there, and Yukina, Botan, and Keiko. Shizuru was out of town, so she couldn't come, and Koenma was just too busy. Typical. 

After a long week, Saturday finally came, and, donning some casual clothes, I headed for Kuwabara's house at 8:00pm precisely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~NORMAL POV~

A shadowy figure crouched in the bushes, watching Kurama walk by. He completely masked his energy, making it all but impossible for the fox to detect him. In the dark shadows of the night, his eyes glowed a ruby red color, and giving him the look of being possessed. Running a hand through his dark blond hair, he growled softly. 

"You're the one. I remember you. You will pay, Kurama. You will pay for killing Tamachi!" And he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Oooohhh… cliffy! Yay! Heh heh… so… who is this mysterious stranger, and what sort of connection does he have with Tamachi? And what about the party? What kind of chaos will ensue there? Ack… I'm starting to sound like Kurama… I've been putting him as the main character too long… maybe I should do something with Hiei as the main character… (hint, hint of a new fanfic) I have REALLY got to get my lazy butt working on When You Snap...


	2. Party

Chapter 2: Party

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. 

~KURAMA'S POV~

"Botan! I can't believe you brought that!" I shouted, staring shockingly at the package under Botan's arm. 

"Shh… quiet, Kurama. I just wanted to… uh… liven up the party a little," She said, setting down the package.

"But-But…" I stammered, trying to retaliate. But I knew I couldn't say it, especially in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. I knew they'd grab the package at once. So, I grabbed Botan by the arm and dragged her outside, leaving the package in the house. "Botan," I urgently whispered. "You KNOW that what you brought is a special type of Makai sake. It's about five times more alcoholic than liquor is. And if Yusuke or Kuwabara gets their hands on it, there is going to be some BIG trouble!" But she just brushed it away like it was nothing. 

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Kurama. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" I glared at her.

"That's easy. Everybody gets drunk, and Yusuke and Kuwabara get loose and wreak havoc on Tokyo." And finally, Botan gave in.

"Alright, Alright. You win. I'll go return it to Spirit World." She said, defeated, and I sighed. 

"Thank you, Botan." And we both walked back inside Kuwabara's house. Whereas, upon arrival, I got a nasty shock. I took a quick look around the room, and mentally groaned. It was too late. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already found the sake, and were now racing around the room, smashing into stuff, shouting in voices that sounded like a horde of mice on steroids. The large package lay, opened, on the floor, and I cursed myself for forgetting to bring it. 

Distressed, I quickly walked over to Keiko, hoping _she could calm Yusuke down. _

"Keiko, can you please-" But I never finished the sentence. Keiko catapulted herself at me, and proceeded to squeeze the life out of me. "Kei-Kei-Keiko-" I managed to stammer out. "What are you doing?" 

"Hi, Mr. Stickabee!"(AN: Heh, heh… I just finished reading Marlfox. Don't own that.) My left eye twitched unnaturally as I looked down at the girl attached to my waist. Oh well… it's nothing I'm not used to. After all, I _am_ the one who has to deal with my own after-school fan club. I unlatched Keiko from myself, and upon closer inspection, saw that she had fallen under the power of influence, from Yusuke, no doubt. And if _she_ was drunk… then Botan would be too, pretty soon. 

And as if on cue, Botan staggered up to me and repeated Keiko's process. A few minutes later, I finally had the two girls under control, and when they stopped stifling my air supply, I ran into the living room, over to the one person whom I _knew would __never even _touch_ the Makai sake. Yukina. _

"Yukina, could you please help me get everybody else under control? Please?" Yukina's large crimson eyes rose up to meet my emerald green ones, and she stared at me for a moment, almost in bewilderment. But I saw something was very different in her soft eyes. She just stared at me, and stared, and stared until…

"HI, MR. STICKABEE!" And at the shout, everyone, including Yusuke and Kuwabara, immediately dropped what they were doing and turned and looked straight at me.

"Oh Ina-" And that was all I got out of my mouth before being dogpiled. 

Under the crushing weight, I saw Yusuke fight his way out of the pile, grab a blue glass bottle from the package, and walked in front of me. I clamped my mouth shut, not allowing myself to lose control. However, Yusuke was not about to accept that fact. He pried my mouth open, and I vaguely felt the opening being stuck in my mouth, before a burning liquid was being poured down my throat. And the next thing I'm doing is jumping from under the pile onto the rectangular coffee table, shouting, "HI! I'M MR. STICKABEE!" 

Most of the rest of the party was a blur. What I _did remember, though, was Yusuke grabbing a water hose, and linking it up to the kitchen sink. He then proceeded to spray everyone and everything in sight and range. We were all jumping around, laughing our rear ends off and trying to avoid the freezing cold water. But, we were having a good time, not to mention destroying Kuwabara's house. _

And then it happened. Yusuke aimed the hose right at me, and I didn't have time to dodge the spray of water. I expected the water to feel frigid against my skin, but it didn't. Instead, it stung with a sharp pain as it made contact with me. It felt as if someone was stabbing me in the back with a katana. I yelped, sprang out of the way. But someone pushed me, sending me to the left, and right into Yukina. I knocked her back into the living room, where I heard her scream. That's all I remember before hitting my head on the hard kitchen floor, then everything going black. 

And the next morning, I woke up to the smell of blood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: GASP! What happened? Is Yukina okay? What did Kurama do? And what will Hiei do when he finds out?! AH! I'm scaring myself… Okay, people, review and I'll put up the next chapter! And for all you Hiei fans out there, the story will be in his POV in the chapter after the next one. And then it'll probably flip-flop between Hiei and Kurama's POVs. 


	3. All Your Fault

Chapter 3: All Your Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

AN: SOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! I had school... and homework... and school.... and did I mention school?

~KURAMA'S POV~

I groaned, and slowly opened my blurry eyes. It took a while, but I soon focused on my surroundings. Hey... where was everyone? I blinked once or twice, trying to clear my head. Slowly, everything began to get less blurry, and clear up. I sat up, and clutched my head. Boy... was that a major hangover. I stood, and walked out of the kitchen into the living room, and nearly passed out again. Oh. I. Na. Ri. (translation: Oh Inari) Yukina. She was lying in pool of her own blood, her head up against a coffee table leg. And it took a while, but I finally figured out what happened. 

Last night, when I crashed into her, I must have sent her falling back against the table, right against one of the sharp corners. I felt a tidal wave of guilt, because I knew that she was in this position because of me. I heard urgent voices somewhere over to my left, and I turned to face everybody else, standing in the doorway. As soon as they took in the scene, I was met with a barrage of glares, before a heavy weight was slammed against my stomach. And, surprisingly, it took a while for me to figure out that Kuwabara had just kicked me. 

Caught off-guard, I was sent reeling into the living room wall. I fell back onto the ground, and just dodged a blow to the head. I could feel the friction of Kuwabara's fist against my left cheek. He was that close to knocking me unconscious. Instead, his hand smashed into the wall, creating a three-inch deep hole. Looking into his eyes, I saw an immense inferno of anger, and hatred. I stared at his fist, and missed seeing his foot slam into the side of my head, hurtling me to the other side of the room, shocked and confused. I slowly shook my now-pounding-even-more head, feeling something wet and sticky running down the side of it. Kuwabara charged straight at me, but before he could attack me again, Yusuke stopped him. 

"Kuwabara! Don't you think we should get Yukina to a hospital or something before she bleeds to death?" Yusuke said, trying to avert Kuwabara's attention from beating me to death. Thank you, Yusuke. When he mentioned Yukina, Kuwabara immediately stopped, and the flame disappeared. He immediately ran over to the injured Ice apparition, anxiously watching Botan use her healing power to heal Yukina. When the aqua-haired girl's wounds finally closed up, Keiko gently picked her up from the floor and set her on the couch. But even under the compassion, I could see a lot of concern. 

"Will she be okay?" Kuwabara asked. Botan sighed.

"I don't know, Kuwabara. She's lost a whole lot of blood-" And I felt another twinge of guilt. "And she hit her head pretty hard-" Twinge? No, wave. "She might have a concussion-" Never mind. Tidal wave. "-and maybe get amnesia." Have I ever been so wrong? Avalanche is more like it. 

"Well... can't we get her to a hospital or something? They could give her some more blood." Yusuke stated, deep concern in his chocolate-colored eyes. 

"Yusuke, if we did, wouldn't the doctors wonder how a person with no injuries lost so much blood? As far as they know, no one has 'healing powers'." Yusuke cursed colorfully under his breath. Botan looked up from Yukina, and stared directly at me. "And it's _your fault, Kurama." When Botan said that, all the physical pain I had attained was forgotten. Those words stung more than the water did last night. _

"But-but..." I stuttered. "No it wasn't! I tried to jump out of the way of the water, and someone pushed me into Yukina!" Botan's stare immediately turned cold and unforgiving. 

"Denying it, aren't you? Humph. Everyone who was there saw you see Yukina and elbow her into the table. Nobody touched you!" Botan stood up, slowly walking towards me. Never have I seen the usually-happy-and-cheery-bubbly-girl so angry before. And as Keiko's eyes met mine, I could see a message. I had seen Keiko angry at Yusuke before, hit him a few times, and then walk away, but that was nothing compared to the anger being harbored towards me now. In her eyes, was the message: 'You will pay, Kurama. I'll see to it, myself if I have to.' I stepped back a pace, right into Yusuke. 

"You guys, maybe Kurama's telling the truth." My eyes widened, not believing that Yusuke was standing up for me. "I mean, I _do remember spraying him with water, and then seeing him jump to the side, but it was like he changed direction in mid-air. It was weird." And at that remark, Keiko stomped up to him and slapped him right across the left cheek. _

"Yusuke! You had _way_ too much to drink last night. I am _never_ letting you _touch_ another bottle of sake! _No one_, not even a fox, can change directing in mid-air WHEN DRUNK!" Yusuke staggered off to the side, rubbing his sore cheek. 

"But-Keiko..." SLAP. Well... at least Yusuke's face looked symmetrical again. I inwardly winced, flinching at the harshness of Keiko's voice. But then, I heard a new sound.

"Oh... My head..." Everyone swiveled around, to see Yukina sitting up in on the couch. Botan immediately ran over to her, happiness sparkling in her eyes.

"Yukina! You're awake! Oh, I knew you were going to be fine! I knew it!" Yukina stared at her. 

"My name is Yukina?" Botan's eyes immediately went from happiness to shock and then anger again. She swiveled around to face me, threatening to set my hair on fire. Everyone slowly absorbed the shock, then turned it right back into anger. I backed away from the four furious people, and bumped right into something. Or rather some_one. I stiffened, my eyes darting to the person standing behind me, and my gaze met the raging glare of an overprotective brother. Shit, I'm screwed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          AN: Whoa. Poor Kurama. Next chapter is going to be in Hiei's POV, so all you Hiei fans, BE PATIENT! *sigh* It's like no one is reading this story, so unless I get more reviews, I'm just going to either stop working on it, or delete it. So if you _do like this story, but haven't reviewed, please do, or else you won't be able to read it anymore. It doesn't matter if it's really short; just let me know someone is on the other end. Arigatou!_

          ~Koganeiro Kitsune__


	4. Anger and Fury

Chapter 4: Anger and Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. 

~HIEI'S POV~

How could he? HOW COULD HE?! THAT DAMN FOX! I seethed with anger as I looked upon the scene. My sister, Yukina, stared clueless at everyone around the room, as the reek of her blood swirled around me. Kurama, obviously not noticing me, backed up, away from the other angry people in the room. But before he could go any further, I cut him off. He froze, and slowly turned around to face me. So he still has enough dignity to look me in the face. I'm surprised. 

"H-Hiei..." How could he? I heard everything that went on, and knew exactly what was happening. "Listen, look, I don't care if you don't believe me, but just listen. I didn't hurt her. Somebody... some_thing maybe, hurt her, but I didn't." But I was beyond reasoning. I fumed at his lie, my energy reaching an extraordinary level. How could he? HOW COULD HE?! He almost KILLED my sister, the only one who I actually _cared_ about. _

"Get. Away." I growled, my energy rising even more. "Get out of here. Now." 

"B-But..." 

"GET GOING!" I shouted, and Kurama finally understood. The coward turned tail and fled, running out of the temple. I suddenly regretted my decision of letting him go. I leapt up and ran after him, unsheathing my katana as I soared through the air, looking for his energy. Nothing. But I didn't give up. Not yet. Landing in a tree, I intensified my senses, searching harder. AHA! There he was, fleeing thorough the forest like the coward he was! He was heading due north. I raced after him, and leapt ahead a mile or two. There, I landed in a tree, waiting.

A half-hour or so later, Kurama burst out of the plants, landing in the clearing I was near. He panted and hunched over, trying to catch his breath. But when he looked up again, there I was. The fox stumbled back, out of shock and surprise. But in his eyes, I saw something else. Fear. Perfect. Tightening my grip on my katana, I walked closer to him, sparks of fury shooting out of my eyes. 

"Hiei... what are you doing?" Hn. His voice wasn't even steady. But a glare was all I gave him. It said enough. He shut up. 

"You." I snarled, the sparks in my eyes turning into flames. "You hurt Yukina. You STOLE her memory and drew blood." 

"B-but..."

"SHUT UP!" I hissed, the flames blazing. Kurama visibly flinched as he looked into my eyes. "You know the rule. Blood calls for blood. An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." My voice dripped with acid, and I gave a blood crazy glare at the fox.

"H-Hiei..." Kurama gulped at the insane look in my eyes. I was lost in a furious craze for revenge. 

"I said, SHUT UP!" I leapt towards Kurama at the last words, swinging my katana around furiously. I knew my blows hit, but it wasn't until I finally stopped that I noticed something. My blows never hit anything solid. And there was no blood. My katana had gone right through that damn fox, and there was no blood! In fact, Kurama had totally disappeared, too.

"KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled, but I received no answer. Until I finally figured it out. I howled in rage as it finally dawned on me that I had been tricked. There was no blood because it wasn't really Kurama. It was just a decoy. The fox had sent out a decoy! It went one way while the real Kurama had gone the other. How could I have been so stupid!? 

He was going to die. Not only that, but he was going to die a VERY painful death. That was ensured by me. He would regret the day he even MET Yukina. 

"Kurama..." I snarled, my voice barley heard. "You WILL die, even if it's the last thing I do, I WILL kill you!" And with that, I sheathed my sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~NORMAL POV~

Kurama sat in a tree, watching the whole scene between Hiei and the decoy. He completely masked his energy, making it completely impossible for anyone to detect him. He put his head in his hands and a single tear slipped, unnoticed, down his cheek.

"Gods, I'm so sorry. What happened? All I remember is getting drunk and launching myself at Yusuke. How did I hit Yukina?" He quietly sighed, trying to decide what to do. If he ran to Makai, his mother would worry, but if he stayed... he blanched at the thought of what would happen if he met up with the furious Jaganshi again. 

_That's it. I have to go back. I can't even leave a note for my mother, or else everyone else will know. They'll hunt me down in Makai. Maybe... I'll just give them a few days to cool off. Then I'll come back. But now, I've got to leave, before Hiei finds me._ And with that thought in mind, Kurama tore open a portal to Makai, and jumped in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hey, people! It's me! No, I'm not dead! *glares at Kyoda* (Check bio) I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! But I've been really busy! But here it is, anyhow! Yes, I know this was a sucky chapter, but I had a real bad writer's block. And Hiei was really mean, but the ending is soooo much better! I promise! I've already written it! I just have to write the middle part of the story, and this'll be finished! Yes, I write the story in pieces. Please R&R, because before I got a whole lot more reviews, I seriously WAS considering stopping this fic... ah well... Later!

~Koganeiro Kitsune 


	5. Trials of Friendship

Chapter 5: Trials of Friendship

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yes, I own Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara. Yes, I am supreme ruler of the Anime world. Yes, I am just another insane wisher.

AN: OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!! *sigh* I am soooo sorry, people! I swear I got this up ASAP! I just have sooo much to do... stupid school...

~NORMAL POV~

Hiei stormed back to the temple, his eyes ablaze with fury. Upon arrival, he was met with a barrage of voices, none of which were speaking too pleasantly. Jumping up in the trees, Hiei flashed in and out of view, finally settling on a tree branch and watching the scene below him.

"So where do you think he is now?" 

"I don't know! The coward probably just ran off..."

"Guys... I dunno... I still think he's innocent."

"Gods, Yusuke! How many times do you have to hear something to finally get it?!" 

"Hey... I resent that..."

"Humph. Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Hiei turned his attention towards his clueless sister, obvious pain and concern warping his features. Yet he stayed out of sight, not wanting to let the others know he was there. All eyes turned towards the aqua-haired ice maiden. She blinked. 

"What happened? Why is everyone so angry? Who are you? And... who am I?" Hiei mentally slapped himself. _For that while when I was gone, they haven't told her a single thing?! Useless bakas..._ But even as that thought flashed across his mind, Botan and Keiko gently began to talk to Yukina. Hiei sat where he was, in conflict with himself. Should he go and comfort Yukina? Or should he just stay out of sight? He settled for the latter, and sat in the tree branch, watching as the argument ensued below him. But even as he watched, it grew more and more intense. Yusuke was finally truly standing up for Kurama.

"Guys, he's innocent! He really did change directions in mid-air! Why won't anyone believe me?"

"That's easy! You're obviously not the smartest of the group, you're _failing middle school, you haven't matured since age four, and YOU WERE DRUNK!" Keiko's voice snapped through the air, leaving a sharp sting on Yusuke's ears. Yusuke growled._

"SO?! You have to believe me, it's not Kurama's fault!" 

"Why would we believe you?" It was now Botan's turn to speak. "Everyone was there. You're the only one who thinks Kurama's innocent! Come on, Yusuke, it's the majority count. Right?" Keiko nodded, as did Hiei, up in his tree. Yukina only stared. Yusuke turned around at the absence of a single vote. 

"Kuwabara? What'd you think? Kurama's innocent, right?" There was no response. "OI! STUPID! I'M ASKING YOU SOMETHING HERE!" 

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Yusuke blinked, surprised at Kuwabara's blunt command. "I feel... this energy source. It's familiar, though..." Hiei, glowering at the fact that he had been detected, jumped out of the tree and landed softly on his feet in front of everyone. 

"So what are you going to do, Hiei?" Yusuke greeted his friend. "I mean, do you think he's innocent or not?"

"I don't care. All I know is that he's hurt Yukina. That's enough evidence for me." Yusuke stared at him.

"So what are you going to do?" the spirit detective repeated, this time speaking slowly. Hiei glared. 

"I'm not retarded, spirit detective. I heard you the first time. If you must know, I'm going to go after him. I'll hunt him from Ningenkai to Makai. And when I catch him..." a malicious grin spread across his face. "He'll wish he never met Yukina. It'll be my perfect revenge." 

"And what are you going to do?!" Hiei turned around, and walked down the temple steps, his black cloak swishing as he went. "Hiei!" Yusuke yelled, running to catch up to him. Hiei didn't stop. It wasn't until Yusuke came up and placed a hand on his dark clad friend that he got a response. "Tell me, what are you going to do to Kurama? What's your perfect revenge?" 

Hiei whipped around, his wine red eyes burning into Yusuke's chocolate ones. "Is that not obvious enough?" Yusuke stared blankly. "My perfect revenge... is his slow and pain-filled torturous death." Yusuke's eyes shot open. 

"WHAT?!" Hiei's eyes narrowed. 

"It's useless to try to stop me. So spare yourself the trouble and don't." And with a flash of black, Hiei had disappeared. And to everyone's surprise, Botan ran forward.

"You won't find him in Ningenkai!" She shouted to the disappeared figure. "He's fled to Makai!" Yusuke glared at her.

"Botan... what the hell are you doing?!" The ferry girl whirled around, her face no longer a picture of happiness. Her icy eyes made contact with Yusuke's eyes, and she said,

"Duh, I'm helping him!" 

"But why?!" 

"Because he almost killed Yukina. A fox is a fox at heart, no matter what the outside." And with that, she turned back to the air, snapping her last tie of friendship with Yusuke. "I'll keep a close watch here, in case he ever comes back!" There was another blur, and then all was quiet. Yusuke turned back to Botan, breathing heavily out of anger.

"Alright then, if you won't believe me, I'll go find Kurama myself and tell him!" Botan growled at him.

"You'd better not! You saw what he did to Yukina! We're lucky all that happened was that she lost her memory... not that I'm sure if she'll ever get it back again." Yusuke threw up his hands in frustration. 

"HE DIDN'T DO IT! And I don't care what you think; I've got to go warn him! You know how Hiei is... he's really going to carry out his threat!"

"YUSUKE!" But there was no response. Yusuke already opened his own portal to Makai, and had long disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Alright, I know that probably sucked, but I had a reeeeeeaaaally bad writer's block. I am soooo sorry! The future chapters will be better, I promise!!! Now, review!!!


End file.
